<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Unnatural】〖金鱼组〗鱼游 by ShiMu_MoYi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676395">【Unnatural】〖金鱼组〗鱼游</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiMu_MoYi/pseuds/ShiMu_MoYi'>ShiMu_MoYi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unnatural (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiMu_MoYi/pseuds/ShiMu_MoYi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>中堂さん：……クソ！<br/>木林さん：嘛嘛……中堂さん真可爱:P</p><p>半强制（大概）<br/>早年黑历史，别骂了别骂了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibayashi Nagumo/Nakado Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Unnatural】〖金鱼组〗鱼游</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>💡早年上头写出来的黑历史，流不尽的菜鸡泪<br/>💡日常就是ooc(´д⊂)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“呐呐~中堂さん要不要来我家坐坐？~”</p><p>  看着木林一脸纯真可爱的笑容，中堂系抽了抽嘴角，犹豫了几次都没法把拒绝的话说出口，只好叹了口气，认命般嗫嚅着答应了：<br/>
“好...好吧...”</p><p>  一旁的木林南云自然没错过中堂系的细微表情。在得到了对方的答复后他开心地将眼镜上的墨镜片轻轻往下一拍，不着痕迹地加快了些脚步，走到中堂系前面：“那，就由我来带路吧~”</p><p>  望着木林南云背影挠头的中堂系自然没有看到木林扬起的坏笑。</p><p>  “え？喝酒前为什么要洗澡？”</p><p>  木林南云笑着打哈哈，把茫然的中堂系把浴室里推：“嘛...你看你刚忙完不是，身上都是汗所以赶快去洗一下啦，酒就交给我来准备吧~”</p><p>  如愿听到浴室里响起了水声，木林南云笑得更深了，哼着歌走进厨房从柜子里翻出几瓶酒。</p><p> </p><p>金鱼轻盈地在水草间穿梭，尾巴扫过草尖，鳍划动搅乱水流，带起浮沉的微藻。</p><p> </p><p>  刚从浴室出来的中堂系周身似乎还萦绕着氤氲雾气，被水打湿的乱发此时贴贴服服地伏在中堂的脖颈上，滑下的几滴水珠勾勒出诱人的弧形，被热气熏得微红的耳根让木林云南看直了眼。</p><p>  “嘛...没想到刚洗完澡的中堂さん居然这么性感...”木林南云一时没忍住，小小声地念了出来。</p><p>  好在中堂系似乎并没有听清：“什么？”</p><p>  “啊啊没什么，”回过神来的木林连忙笑了笑，举起手里的酒杯转移话题：“酒备好了，中堂さん~”</p><p> </p><p>  两人一边喝着酒一边看似正经又随意地聊着天：<br/>
“啊——最近殡仪馆的工作还真是不好做啊——”</p><p>  “怎么了？”</p><p>  “莫名其妙的家属真是越来越多了——”木林南云半开玩笑半抱怨般愤愤然拍了下腿。</p><p>  “嗯？”中堂系歪头，不解。</p><p>  “像什么…游戏宅猝死前留言让家人帮忙打通游戏但是家人不会玩结果来殡仪馆的时候让我们帮忙啊…为死者化完妆之后嫌妆不好看要求擦掉重画啊…还有说死者不喜欢黑色让我们穿一些色彩绚丽的衣服来收尸的…还有不喜欢我们的发型说是古板无趣的……啊真的是太奇怪了——”</p><p>  “啊，是很莫名其妙。”中堂说着又喝了一口酒。</p><p>  “对吧对吧，”木林南云一把拍在了中堂系的肩膀上，搂住对方的肩凑了过去：“不过中堂さん在解剖的时候应该也会碰到一些奇葩的家属吧。”</p><p>  眯眼：“唔...算是有吧。”</p><p>  “嘛..让我猜猜~比如觉得你们解剖时用刀的手势不够帅气？相机拍出来的死者的照片角度不对不好看？还是切开的纹路不够整齐？”</p><p>  中堂系居然还认真地想了想：“嗯…的确是有这样的家属。”</p><p>  “诶~那你们是怎么处理的呢~”木林将手指抵在嘴唇作思考状，还没等中堂系回答就像小孩子般欢喜地一拍手：“啊我知道了！一定是中堂さん解决的吧！”</p><p>  “哈？为什么？”</p><p>  “中堂さん只要一出面，这一张臭脸肯定能吓得家属不敢胡搅蛮缠挑三拣四了吧~”</p><p>  “喂喂——”中堂系抽了抽嘴角，一脸无奈。</p><p>  木林赶紧举起手：“开玩笑开玩笑~”</p><p>  这种插科打诨式的聊天倒是让两人之间的距离又拉近了不少，而中堂系也很难得地微微笑了起来，一脸温柔，像是终于被融化了的万年冰。</p><p> </p><p>  又像是沐浴在暖阳之下的，那颗终于不再苦涩悲伤的柠檬。</p><p> </p><p>  鱼缸里的金鱼摇了摇尾巴，探出水面。</p><p> </p><p>  木林南云盯着中堂系一瞬间柔和起来的轮廓，心里一动，狠命地灌了一大口酒，“咕咚”咽下，出了声：<br/>
“中堂さん——”</p><p>  “嗯？”</p><p>  “我喜欢你~”微微上扬的愉悦语气。</p><p>  中堂系似乎吓了一跳：“哈？？”</p><p>  “我喜欢解剖时认真的你，喜欢无论何时都十分靠谱的你，喜欢傲娇时眼神闪躲、不住眨眼的你，喜欢一闪而过地微笑的你...”看着惊讶和耳根逐渐变红的中堂系，木林南云笑眯眯地眨眨眼，盯着对方闪躲的眼神，“...不管是怎样的中堂さん，我都喜欢~”</p><p>  “你...你这是怎么了...是不是喝醉了发酒疯呢...”中堂系有些慌张，满脑子的知识和冷静似乎都被名为“木林的话”的橡皮狠狠地擦去，只剩下一片空白。</p><p>  “当然不是啦~我清醒地很呢~”木林南云摇摇晃晃地站了起来，中堂系连忙去扶对方，可下一秒却被推倒到了床上。</p><p>  “喂！...”中堂系被木林南云投下的阴影笼罩，心里升起一丝不安：“你要干什...唔...”</p><p>  木林南云没有给他说完话的机会，附身用一个吻封住了中堂系的唇。</p><p>  中堂系难以置信地睁大眼睛，看着近在咫尺的木林南云。</p><p>  灵活的舌尖撬开紧闭着的牙齿，游动着缠上对方躲闪的舌。平时看起来可爱无害的木林南云此时像是换了个人，周身散发着强势的气场，同时这个吻也越来越显得具有侵略性，严丝合缝地，让中堂系有些喘不过气来。</p><p>  感受到木林喷到脖颈的热气擦过耳根的敏感部位，中堂系身体像是过电一般轻微地颤抖了一下，很快下身就“可耻”地作出了反应。</p><p>  “哈...哈...”终于结束了这个深吻，中堂系喘着气，还没来得及开口质问，后穴就被塞入了异物。</p><p>  “！”中堂系一惊，挣扎着想回头看，却被木林南云按在原地。对方脸上依然是人畜无害的笑容，但在身后不安分的手指暴露了他的企图。</p><p>  “嘛嘛~看来中堂さん也不是看起来那么‘性冷淡’啊~这么快就有反应了呢~”</p><p>  一只手的手指在中堂系后穴搅动的同时，另一只手灵活地解开了中堂系的浴袍，早已兴奋起来的性器弹出，拍在了木林的小腹上。</p><p>  中堂系此时恨不得把自己整个人都埋进被子里，奈何被木林南云压着，只能咬着下唇死命忍受。</p><p>  木林勾了勾嘴角，把自己的裤子也脱了下来，然后手摸进中堂系的浴袍里，揉了揉硬挺的乳尖，不出意外地听到了对方的的轻喘。</p><p>  细细密密的吻落在中堂系的脸上，脖子上，身上，像是温柔的细雨，不由得让他紧张的身体放松了下来。</p><p>  紧接着身后的手指又往里推进了一些，按到了敏感的那处。</p><p>  中堂系身体一抖，后穴分泌了些许的液体，润湿了木林的手指和甬道。</p><p>  木林了然一笑，随即就加入了第二根手指。</p><p>  “你...”中堂系瞪着木林南云，却因对方频频按到自己敏感的那处而显得毫无威慑力，反而还有些撒娇的意味。</p><p>  “嘛~中堂さん一直都没怎么反抗，说明也是享受其中的嘛~”木林南云挑眉，再一次吻住了身下的人，同时放入了第三根手指。</p><p>  “嗯...”中堂系挣扎了一下，但很快又被木林南云封住了口，不过这次的吻没有了刚才的侵略性，而是温情脉脉地，舌尖扫过一颗颗牙齿，然后纠缠在一起，交换着口腔里的液体。双唇轻轻地吮吸着，勾勒出对方的性感唇形。</p><p>  后穴里的手指也没闲着，随着探入的舌尖一起向深处开拓扩张，直至甬道内变得湿软滑腻。</p><p>  停下了吻，抽出手指，接下来就该进入正戏了~</p><p>  木林觉得自己的坏笑已经没有必要隐藏了，毕竟现在~</p><p> </p><p>  木林对着茫然的中堂wink了一下，紧接着就把自己插了进去。</p><p>  “哈啊─”中堂系没有半点准备，一声惊喘就这么从嘴里漏了出来。</p><p>  太……太大了。</p><p>  很难想象木林先生有的巨大的性器，即使是经过充分扩张的后穴一时也难以承受。</p><p>  但被破体而入的痛感很快就被一种莫名的情绪所取代，似是舒爽，又似是抗拒，抑或是快意和期待。中堂系咬了咬下唇，强压下自己翻涌的情绪。</p><p>  后穴将体内的肉具夹得很紧，细致描摹勾勒出其又硬又热的轮廓。</p><p>  仅仅是微微动了动腰，包裹着性器的软肉便很快作出了反应，一下一下地抽搐着，与中堂系一脸的强装镇定形成鲜明对比。</p><p>  木林南云看起来倒是一副不紧不慢的样子：“嘛嘛~中堂さん身体明明这么诚实，为什么还要摆出这样的表情呢？~”说着猛地一抽插，听到身下人的喘息，木林垂眸，手抚上对方挺立的性器，上上下下搓揉着，前端不停吐出清液。</p><p>  “ク……クソ...呜——！”中堂系只来得及看似恶狠狠其实软弱无力地吐出两个字就被木林南云一下捅到了最敏感的一处软肉，顿时浑身一颤。</p><p>  这一声似乎取悦了木林南云，他突然加大了抽插的力度，手指轻盈的抚弄着泊泊淌出清液的前端，有意无意地摩擦过铃口，令人窒息的快感飞速在前端累积，来回几下就把中堂磨的射了精。</p><p>  明明自己正在被人按在身下操，明明正在做应是让自己觉得无比羞耻的事，可内心深处的情感却逐渐压过了羞耻感，操纵身体去迎合着木林的动作，射精带来的快感还未散尽就在对方的操干下继续疯狂聚集。</p><p>  热烫的顶端碾过前列腺，终于成功击碎中堂系残存的理智：“唔嗯···啊嗯···你别——”</p><p>  木林南云将自己全根没入，直直地捅到最深处又整根抽出，狠狠地来回抽插着，肉壁早已被大幅度的抽插刺激的又软又热，分泌出一堆水，随着肉体相撞发出羞耻的声音。</p><p>  “好…好き……え~中堂さん喜欢我吗~”木林一边用力地操弄着中堂，一边勾了勾唇询问道。</p><p>  “唔…我…我……”中堂系被操得眼角泛红，张着嘴喘息着吐出不成语调的告白：“好き...好きだよ...”</p><p>  终于听到中堂系的告白：“啊~好开心~”同时又感到他在说出这话的时候包裹着自己的肉穴不住地收缩将自己的性器夹紧，木林南云爽的不禁叹息出声。</p><p>  然后凭借优秀的记忆，向深处重重顶去——<br/>
“唔啊——”中堂系再一次惊叫出声。</p><p>  看来没错~</p><p>  木林了然，接下来的每一次深入都有目的的蹭过中堂最敏感的那处软肉，然后再狠狠地擦过前列腺。电流般的快感直冲大脑，情动的红热自媚肉蔓延到全身，攀上脸颊。已经射过一次的前端在刺激下又直挺挺地立了起来，一跳一跳地，胀红，再吐出更多的水。</p><p>  “别、别这样——”</p><p>  中堂系在高潮边缘挣扎，被操出的两行生理性泪水顺着脸颊不住地流下。</p><p>  “哈啊——哈啊——”中堂系坠入激烈的欲望中，理智被淹没殆尽，空白的大脑终于阻挡不住自己深深隐藏着的爱意：“啊嗯——我···我爱你啊···木林さん——”</p><p>  嘶吼着伸出手抱住了木林的脖颈，像是溺水的人抱住独木，好像这样才不会被溺死在情潮里。</p><p>  但其实并没有什么用。</p><p>  木林宠溺地笑笑：“我知道了~我也爱你啊，中堂さん~”说着吻了吻中堂系的脸，随后了加快抽送的速度。</p><p>  在热烫的肉具又一次顶到那处再碾过前列腺时，无与伦比的快感再一次席卷而来，中堂系在高潮里颤抖着，射了第二次精。</p><p>  而木林南云也终于维持不住脸上的笑意，低吼着用力一挺腰，将大股大股的精液射入在高潮时疯狂痉挛绞紧的肉穴深处。</p><p>  金鱼潜入水底，鱼鳃一张一翕，与两人交叠的呼吸重合。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>◍Free Talk：<br/>①刚开始写的时候只是想写一篇纯肉而已。<br/>对我就是想搞中堂系！<br/>②最开始定的是〖我堂〗(小声)<br/>③事实证明——金鱼组他不香吗？！【雾】<br/>④结果最后莫名其妙的就发展出了前面一大段的剧情［捂脸］<br/>⑤中堂さん——他太好搞了了！［咆哮+痴汉脸(？)］<br/>⑥爽就完事了<br/>⑦嘛…还有…木林先生超可爱！<br/>⑧2k+的肉我憋了两个晚上三个小时...<br/>我好菜［不会炖肉.jpg］<br/>⑨嘛……喜欢的小伙伴可不可以回头留个红心心~(蓝手手我就不奢求了1551毕竟🚗开的并不是很好orzzz)<br/>⑩没了(。)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>